tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 43|Next Episode -->]] Date: March 13th, 2009 Length: 2:17:50 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler, and Shane. Special Guest(s): None Quote of the week: “Boing! Docomodake DS: It’ll put peepee in your coke!” Intro: '''Big Bang Theory. '''Closing Words: Plumbrick poet laurate "Her nipples, like pig dicks in a CYCLONE!" Closing Song: Alan Silvestri - Robot Romp (Flight Of The Navigator) ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Naked Flesh you didn't want to see *David Hasslehoff interview *Resident Evil 5 *More in-depth commentary of the penis and pube shading in Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and The Damned. **Chris Antista: "A cock like a finger puppet." **Mikel Raparaz: "Stretches as it recedes into the pubic hair." **Tyler Wilde: "John Carmack spent the last 10 years pube shading." **Mikel Raparaz: "The PS4 will employ 4,000 pube shaders at once." *MadWorld Notable Facts: *Black Baron audio played for the first time. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **Brett Elston and Chris Antista talk about near-stepping or stepping on vomit and/or poop. **On Outlaw Sprint Car Racing, in a southern voice: "Do you have any games where I can wear orange?" **"If you're an orphan, take that shit to GiantBomb." **Chris Antista's 2nd day in San Francisco almost stepped in a man turd, can tell by the diameter of a human rectum. **A real bite to the boner. **It's like that but playing with your dick. **People identify with Linkin Park In The End because its the cloest they come to feeling. **I don't miss those building at all. **Maybe I could be funny if I could use my dick as a punchline. **I want to make fun of games. Not make them. **Shadowrun has become Beyond Beyond Thunderdome. There is no admins. **If you can't send your address, the person who changes your bedpan should not update your itunes. *Brett Elston **Brett Elston coming frequently. **In Bioshock we had little sisters so in Bioshock 2 why not have big sisters? *Mikel Reparaz **Meowth sounds like Edith Bunker. **You can't create a game set in Africa where you play a white protagonist and shoot black people without having some controversy. *Tyler Wilde **Read the Trivia Pursuit cards and memorized the answers so when he played with the family they would think of him as a super child. **I can only deal with you when I'm high you bitch. **I put Slipknot on my speedrun to make it better. **Go make a speedrun to P.O.D. and you will feel better. **They've licensed pube shading from id. **No one in the world is playing Stranglehold. **Octopus Prime. *Shane Patterson **Raiden looks like a white bar of soap. Question of the Week 26: Most touching moment in a videogame? *Brett Elston: Cried at the end of Mega Man 2 and Godzilla ending for NES mainly due to sad music. Final Fantasy 4. Also Bioshock 1, Mikel Reparaz also thought it was a touching ending. *Mikel Reparaz: ActRaiser 2 when people pray to you for help. Also, Oddworld Strangers Wrath. *Chris Antista: Lost and the Damned. Considering what you do, and waiting for rich people all day. *Tyler Wilde: Ico and Portal *Shane Patterson: Okami. (Only one at GamesRadar that beaten Okami.) Also, Metal Gear Solid 4 beating up old man that is already going to die. **"It's like if Clint Eastwood was in Passion of the Christ." Link: Episode 42 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 43|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009